


Shadow

by LiteraryJacks



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Crossbow, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryJacks/pseuds/LiteraryJacks





	Shadow

Even after all that’s gone on, she still enjoys the sunshine. So, I follow her out to the field, crossbow heavy on my shoulder, ‘cause she knows she ain’t allowed more than 10 feet off the porch without me. She wants to fight me on it sometimes—I see that flash in her dark eyes—but she don’t dare. She won’t win, and she knows it.

It’s quiet this afternoon; we ain’t seen walkers in two days, but it don’t mean they’re gone. So, I stand just a little ways behind her, watch her while she lowers herself to the grass. I know her eyes are closed, even though I’m lookin’ at the back of her head. Her hair blows off to the side in the breeze and the nape of her neck peeks out from behind it. I want to put my lips there, like I’ve done a thousand times, and feel the way she shivers.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and squint against the reflection of the sun on her hair. Feels like the thermometer’s gone up ten degrees, and now my brain’s showing me a bunch of things I didn’t ask for—my fingers tracing on the bumps of her spine, my lips on the smoothness of her thighs, the pulse beatin’ in her throat when she throws her head back. I step toward her, but I stop. I want to take her, here, on the grass, but I won’t. Not just ‘cause I’m worried about walkers creepin’ up while I’m distracted, but because she deserves more than the ground. It’s hard. I can’t stop thinkin’ about how good she feels, how everything else falls away to nothing when I’m inside her. God, I want it. But she deserves more than the ground. So much more, I tell my brain. You’re lucky. 

But am I? The whole world had to fall apart before I found her. And I ain’t ever been scared of anything, but the idea of something bad happening to her…it feels like there’s somethin’ clamped tight around my throat. So, I keep my crossbow at the ready. I make sure she’s within my arm’s reach. I hold her to me in the night, I drive into her hard and I don’t stop ‘til she’s breathless and sweaty. I got to. She rises off the grass and turns ‘round; her hair sweeps off her face and I can smell her. She looks at me in the way that makes everything inside me feel like it’s on fire, even though she expects me there, like a shadow. And I reach for her as she comes to me, drawing my hand down her face. Is this what this feels like?


End file.
